The King of Fighters 2000: New Challengers
by Lo-Drew
Summary: Takes place after KOF:TRON. This story is about the new characters that will be featured in the next squel KOF: 2000.
1. Shingen Nishiwaki

Disclaimer: I do not own anything KOF related. However the OC's in this chapter are my creation. The first chapter contains the OC of the Yagami team. Later in this sid-story I will featured Ramon. Remember, this all takes place within a three month span until the 2000 tounry so enjoy!

Chapter 1: Shingen Nishiwaki

Osaka, Japan 8:30 A.M.

Shigen awoken from his sleep to fine the hue of the sun shinning on him. He quickly got out of bed and put on his usual attire; black fingerless gloves, black leather pants and a green and white jacekt that matched his green and black short hair. His house was two miles away from his college and so he stayed in a seluded place which gave him enough peace to enjoy peace. Today however he decided to walk to the city of Southtown mainly out of boredom.

He arrived in Southtown around 9 o'clock and stopped by a nearby corner store,where he bouth a pack of cigarettes and soome candy before walking down an pitch black alley. Shigen put his back against the wall and took a quick puff.

"That's feels good," he said to himself. Shigen has located a tunnel midway in the alley, where street fighting was usually held and he could hear the rowdy crowd chanting their approval. Shortly after Shingen headed down to the scene, which turned out to be an underground subway. Two fighters were standing in the middle as the rest of the crowd of people circled the fight was over, the winner fighter said,

"Who's next!"

Shigen didn't respond in words but instead quickly stepped in the middle with the man. The man was bigger, stockier and older than him but Shigen didn't seemed fazed by the task at hand.

"Are you serious kid," the man laughed before mockily patted Shingen's head. "Is this some type of joke? Is this the best you guys got? What's your name?"

"Shingen Nishiwaki," he responded.

"Ok then Shingen, run along before you get hurt!"

"If you're so strong then engage in battle with me," Shingen calmly stated.

"You must have a death wish kid. Fine then it's your funeral!" The crowd were placing wagers on the man. Shingen proceeded to get into his fighting stance but the man simply laughed. The battle began and it was the man who charged at Shingen first. The green haired man simply remained calm and when the man tried to hit him with a punch, he calmy said,

"Apocalypse!"

Shingen landed a kick to the man's chest, turned took him down by bringing his other leg behind the man's neck and sent him face first into the concerte. From there, he positioned himself behind the man, grabbed his arms and with a burst of speed, he began to kick him everywhere! In a ten second span, Shingen sent rapid kicks at least fifty kicks to the the man's ribs. To summarize the feeling, it was like being stabbed fifty times in the same position. The man was clearly down and the crowd was completely stunned at Shingen's victory. They were somwhat afraid of his powers and for a moment, there was an akward silence. Some people were seething because of the money that just lost and in fact, everyone lost their money. Shingen quickly left the scene and the crowd soon erupted in cheers and then even chanting his name.

Shingen found himself back outside in the alley when he layed eyes of a women. The women had red short hair, a white shirt with a tie, black pants and black gloves. This was Vanessa.

"What do you want and who are you," he asked. Vanessa simply smirked.

"That was impressive," she answered. "Shingen Nishwaki."

What's your point? Do you want to fight too?"

"Oh no I'm not here to fight you. You see, I've heared a lot about you and your street fighting. And so, I had to come here to see it for myself, to see if the rumors were true about you."

"Listen here women, if you're part of a crime syndicate then i'm not interested. I do no one's bidding."

Vanessa simply laughed at that and Shingen quickly got into his fighting stance.

"What's so funny women? You better start talking. What's your name and just who brought you hear?"

"You think you got me all figured out don't you?" "Don't taunt me. I'll make your superiors regret sending you on this mission!"

Shingen was about to launch an attack but soon Vanessa pulled out of her pocket a paper. The paper was an advertisment flyer promoting the King of Fighters 2000 tournament. He quickly dropped his guard.

"This is an offer I think you won't refuse," Vanessa said approaching closer to him. "The King of Fighters holds a tournament every year and I would like you to join my team." Shingen grabbed the paper, and looked at it for a moment. "What do you say?"

"Thanks but no thanks," he stated. "I'm not a team person."

"Neither is my other team mate?"

"Sorry but I work solo. You just have to find someone else." Shingen proceed to walk away but Vanessa grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You didn't let me finish Shingen. The King of Fighters is a tournament where the strongest warriors collide in battle. Don't you want to test your skills against someone like Terry Bogard? Or Ryo Sakazaki? This is a once in a lifetime chance. What do you say now?"

The green-haired man turned around and grabbed the paper.

"Who is your other teammate," he said.

"Iori Yagami."

Shingen's eyes lit up. He had haerd about the rumors and stories of one Iori Yagami and has always wanted to see if he was indeed that powerful. He knew this was a chance to finally fight him. Please this would give him a chance to skip a couple college classes and fight the best fighters in the world.

"I'll join but on one condition," Shingen said.

"I'm willing to listen to your request," Vanessa responded.

"I will join your team only if you let me fight Yagami when the tournament ends. I want to fight him and see if he is want people say he is. That's the only way I will join."

"Deal," she answered by shaking Shingen's hand."The tournament's in three months so we'll keep in touch."

Vanessa quickly departed the scene and Shingen was about to walk off as well until Vanessa turned back around.

"Oh I forgot my name is Vanessa."

That was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will concern the New Challengers Team and the members are a total surprise so don't forget to give me feedback on this chapter. Thanks again and until next time, later.


	2. The New Challengers Emerge

Disclamier:Well it's been a while eh? That it has. Anyways, back to the good old disclaimer. I do not old the characters in this chapter. They belong to SNK Playmore. Now that that's out of the way, this is a bit of a short chapter, trying to get back into the groove. But this is the chapter of the four "New Challengers" team and the four may surprise you. Oh well Enjoy!

King of Fighters 2000:New Challengers

Chapters 2: New Challengers Emerge...Somewhat

It was a breezy night in Southtown. Downtown was like usual, busy and active whether it was between the club scene and the underground street fighting that took place. Whatever was the case, there was never a dull moment in Southtown. Somewhere in Downtown Southtown rested a NESTS building in a desolated area. Not the main headquarters, but just a secondary building where experiments and data was counted and then transferred to the main building. Tonight however, the top of this building was being the place where the "2000 New Challengers Team," would meet. The host of this tourney along with the main advisers of NESTS decided to chose four random fighters who have never competed in the King of Fighters tournament and make them into a team, similar to the 97 Special Team. The public has been told by the sponsors of the tournament that this move was made for those KOF fans who had a specific acclaim for a fighter and always wanted said fighter in the King of Fighters Tournament to finally get the chance to see them in the KOF environment. But the true purpose was typical NESTS. New faces in the fray meant new potential fighting data to be recorded and used to forward their evil scheme so in actuality, this was merely a move in the bigger picture of things for NESTS.

"Yo so this is the place I'm supposed to meet my teammates," said a man in his late twenties to two men in black tailor made suits. This mad had a very distinctive look to him; he had a blond mohawk with blue streaks in the front, his eyes were covered with a pair of blue shades, blue opened vest on top of a yellow shirt underneath and black baggy shorts with yellow on the sides. This was the man known to Southtown as Duck King; the dancing, DJing street fighter. Duck king has built a reputation in Southtown for his orthodox fighting style that is very similar to a simple breakdancing dance, however oddly enough he has never been invited to a King of Fighters Tournament. Except now. Which has led him here as his invitation not only invited him to the King of Fighters Tournament but a set of directions to lead him to this spot.

"Indeed it is," said one of NESTS' henchmen Saverck, who didn't have his sword with him or even concealed. What was ever rarer was him talking as his much younger partner Nills usually was the one that was the more vocal intelligence agent. He stood next to his partner Nills, who had his shades since he is blind.

"OK but this sounds a bit shady," Duck King muttered.

"Everything will be revealed once all of your teammates are here so be patient," Nills fired back. Duck King looked at Nills for a moment before putting his hands inside his pocket.

"Saverck," Nills whispered to Saverck. Saverck moves in closer to him to which Nills senses his presence.

"When is everyone going to be here? Why did the higher ups assign us to this?"

"Eh quit your complaining Nills. You know what NESTS requires from us."

"Yeah but we're bounty hunters. Not people that bring together a pow-wow."

"We do whatever NESTS wants us to do. They consider us one of their more reliable agents in the organization and I like to keep it that way."

"You just want the money."

"I would be lying if I didn't."

"Well what I want is beyond money. It's beyond any materialistic item NESTS can fancy me with." Saverck looked at Nills for a moment and chuckled to himself. He knew what Nills was referencing to.

"You still want K' huh," Saverck stated. A small smile formed on Nills' face.

"I want his head Saverck. His and his little friends. Traitors of NESTS must be dealt with. Plus, K' and I still have our little score to settle."

"In due time Nills. Trust me, eventually NESTS will rule the world and everyone will have to command and obey us. That is, if they truly value their existence. It's only inevitable Nills. All of the ones that are physically opposing us; K', Maxima, Kula, the one that seeks Ron, Kyo's little friends, all of their efforts to take us down is futile. They can try as much as they can but we have the resources and numbers game to our advantage. The more clones they destroy we simply re-mass produced within seconds. It's a dangerous game they are all playing and it's a game they won't win."

"I know that. But before we do, I want to be the one that takes down K'." Savereck looked at Nills and smirked. If there was one thing he knew about Nills from being assigned his partner was when Nills wanted to do something, he would do whatever it took to get it. Despite being blind, Nills' skills and arrogance allowed him to usually obtain it.

"OK this has to be the place," a voice called as Nills, Saverck and Duck King turned their heads back to the door that led them to the roof and laid their eyes on the second member of the New Challengers Team.

"Yo you can't be serious," said Duck King as he continued to stare at the man.

"Ah great I have to team up with this dancing clown," the man said yet again. The man's appearance instantly made him recognizable. With blond hair with a red and white bandanna, a blue jacket with the top open and a No Smoking sign on the back of it, light blue jeans and black shoes. The man was also holding his all too familiar long red staff. No mistake about it, this man was Billy Kane, the right hand man of Geese Howard.

"You're finally here Mr. Kane," Nills stated, sensing Billy's presence. Billy simply looked at both Saverck and Nills before turning back to Duck King. He soon shows a disgusted type of expression upon looking at Duck King.

"If I would have known this thing here was going to be one of my teammates I wouldn't have shown up at all," Billy muttered.

"Yo you talk a lot of trash for someone who's just one of Geese's croonies. Plus, didn't you get totally severed by the Bogards years ago?"

"Even so I'm still superior to you."

"I don't like you rhythm man. Wanna get bounced right now?" Billy soon smirked and grabbed his staff as if he was about to attack.

"You wanna dance then let's dance," Billy soon insisted.

"Enough! You two will not engage in combat here," Saverck stated.

"Oh come on Saverck, this is the most exciting thing that's happened at night from doing this," Nills replied with a smirk.

"Ironic you say that when you can't even see the fight. But regardless, their purpose for coming here was not to fight. We have been given strict orders to make sure these proceedings go down smoothly and without a hitch." Saverck soon turns his attention back to Duck King and Billy. "Once again we will explain how you all were chosen to be on this team when everyone is present so until then, it's best if you two cooperate." Duck King and Billy simply looked at each other before Billy walked to the edge of the roof and took a sit. Duck king simply remained in the middle of roof as Saverck and Nills were a feet feet across from them. Suddenly, the sound of the doorknob turning was heard until the door flew open. The four turned around and saw the man who was behind it and once again, it was hard for anyone not to recognize this man. Not just due to his reputation, but for his sheer size and attire. With a blue mask, a blue and yellow singlet and a huge body frame, the wrestler known as Raiden wasn't going to sneak up on anyone. He had built his name in the wrestling business for being a ruthless, powerhouse that destroyed anyone in his way. This led him to eventually becoming one of Geese's henchmen back in the day. However, now he's broken away from Geese. The bury fighter had his envelope in his hands and had a big grin on his face. Billy and Duck King looked on as Raiden soon closed the door and walked closer to them.

"Woah didn't think big man was going to be here," Duck King stated.

"Hmph it's been a while since the last time I saw your face Raiden," Billy Kane acknowledged since at one point the two served the same man.

"Billy Kane," Raiden began to speak, "still a lackey to Geese?"

"Funny you say that when that's all you were to Geese. A simpleton."

"I left because I didn't want to become like you. A lackey. I can crush anyone I lay eyes on without breaking a sweat and under Geese I was unable to do that. But now in this tournament I can. I can boost my reputation as a fighter worldwide. It's been a long time coming. Me in the infamous KOF tournament. And now that I'm finally here, I can wreck as much havoc as possible. So hopefully in your sake, you don't get in my way Billy. Same goes to you too Duck boy."

"Oooh big talk from the big bad Raiden huh," said a familiar crazed voice from behind. Everyone soon turned their heads and Saverck was stunned to see who was at the door. Apparently, whoever was presently in front of them was not supposed to be here. This man was tall, built, sporting a black sleeveless shirt with black pants and had blonde hair.

"What you can't be here," Saverck simply stated. "You weren't given an invitation Ryuji Yamazaki!" Yamazaki stared at Saverck before laughing almost psychotically. Sporting his usual crazed expression, Yamazaki stuck out his tongue while showing his envelope in his hands.

"Which was a real shame," he started to say,"I really wanted to be a part of this year's festivities. So when i heard Rick Strowd had gotten an invitation, I decided to pay him a little visit. And now BAM! I got myself an envelope. So now you have to let me play HAHAHA!" Saverck shook his head before Nills whispered into his ear.

"Well, he forced his way into this so we might as well let him stay," Nills told him.

"This isn't the way things were supposed to go. Rick Strowd was suppose to be here, not Yamazaki. We already collected his data last year. The higher ups aren't going to be too pleased about this."

"But what can we do huh? It's not like we can just simply ask Yamazaki to give back Rick's invitation. Last time I checked, the man's not the most stable human being around. And besides, apparently Yamazaki gave Rick a beating for his envelope so who knows that Rick's even in good enough shape to compete. So we just have to tell him that due to certain circumstances that Yamazaki will take the place of Rick Strowd." Saverck turned his head back around and saw Yamazaki still with a crazed expression on his face.

"Fine." Saverck then turned to the four fighters in front of him. "Now that everyone's here I can finally explain why you were all called up to this point. This year, our sponsors wanted to introduce a new concept to the KOF fans in which they could voice who they wanted to be a part of this year's tournament. We figured by giving the fans a say in one of the team's formation would further expand the popularity of the KOF tournament. Now, once we heard what were the most requested names, our sponsors put all of the names in a computerized drawing and pick four names out of arbitrary."

"So that's how we got an invitation," Billy stated. "You guys just decided to have the luck of the draw determine who would be on this team? Talk about a novelty."

"Yes we did Mr. Kane and of course, and all of you, expect of course you Yamazaki were chosen." Yamazaki continued to smirk as Saverck paused for a few moments.

"Thus that's why your team name in this year's tournament, will be the New Challengers Team."

"New Challengers Team," Duck King remarked. "I dig that."

"Now the tournament starts in four months so for now you will receive no further information regarding the tournament nor the other teams involved as that itself hasn't been confirmed yet. So from now til tournament time, the sponsors insist that you stay in fighting shape and get ready once the tournament starts. After all, you will be watched worldwide by millions and I'm sure you wouldn't want to disappoint the same fans that prompted you to be here."

"Meh screw them," Yamazaki replied, "I don't care about their stinking report. All I want to know is will Iori Yagami be in this tournament."

"Iori Yagami has been confirmed for this tournament,"Nills answered. "However his team is currently not complete as he is down a member so if he can't find one more team member, then his team will be unable to compete."

"Well hopefully for his sake he doesn't find some bum on the streets because we have some unfinished business to take of. He promised to pay me for being on his team last year and yet somehow I left empty handed."

"Is that so because I still have to get my revenge of that punk for what he pulled back in 95," Billy chimed in. It was know well known about what Iori Yagami did to both his teammates at the time Eiji Kisargi and Billy Kane at the end of the 1995 tournament and since then, Billy's hatred for Iori has only grown wider and wider as the years went on. And even though him and Yamazaki weren't the best the fans despite teaming up together alongside Blue Mary in a similar style "mismatch" type team in 97, knowing that Yamazaki himself had a beef with Iori intrigued him.

"Hm seems like you want a piece of Yagami too huh," asked Yamazaki with a smirk on his face. Billy simply nodded his head.

"I do and I will make that bastard pay!"

"Meh, you can have whatever's left of him after I'm done ripping him to shreds. All i want is my pay!"

"As long as you don't get in my way we won't have a problem," Raiden chimed.

"Yo guys, if we work on the same beat, we could actually dominate this tournament," Duck King said to the three.

"That's if you don't screw up," Kane stated.

"HA I don't care about winning this tournament," Yamazaki continued to say. "All I want is for Yagami to pay me!"

"Well if it means anything, the winning team receives $500,000 in cash each," Nills added. Yamazaki raised an eyebrow before chuckling to himself.

"I take that back. All I want is Yagami's head, his money and the $500,000 money all for myself!"

"Hey I want a piece of the money myself," Raiden stated.

"Sorry, but I don't share."

"I'll make you share."

"You can try but if you value your limbs, you may chose otherwise."

"Relax bloks," Billy stated, "none of us asked to be teamed with each other but the duck actually brings a valid point. If we work together, we may be able to achieve all of our ambitions." Yamazaki and Raiden thought about it for a moment before nodding their heads.

"Alright," Yamazaki relented. "But no one sticks their nose in my business."

"Same goes to you," Raiden reminded him.

"And with that said, we'll see you all in four months," Nills stated. Good luck."  
>_<p>

Been way to long since I updated this story. it's not really been because I've been busy(last chapter of this i was a sophomore in high school and now I'm a senior) but more of laziness. As far as when the next chapter will be up. Well for one, I can promise it won't be as long as this one was. And I still have a lot of times so maybe within the next few weeks hopefully. Anyways, time for some explanations to why some things happened in this chapter.

All four of the New Challengers Team are obviously all from Fatal Fury. Duck King and Raiden were the first two that came to my mind when I created this and the original concept I had in mind was to have a team of characters that have been in previous SNK games(Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, etc) but haven't been in the KOF series up to KOF 2000. But, I wanted to keep Yamazaki in from the last story, but not on the Yagami Team and Billy was someone I considered for the team as well. i figured all four would fit in a weird way and so that's how you got the New Challengers Team.

When Yamazaki talked about taking Rick Strowd's invitation, it was a referenced to how Rick was considered to be in King of Fighters 99 by the actual game creators before losing to Xiangfei. So figured it would be a fun note to incorporated Yamazaki's not so welcomed entry in the team.

Next chapter: The Jinachi Team and their ties to some key people to both in NESTS and those fighting against NESTS. Hopefully you guys enjoy this. Again, pretty rusty but I tried so with that said, read, review and thanks again. Au Revior


End file.
